Shen, el Ejecutor del Este
by Neran
Summary: Todo podría haber sido distinto. En su mente no paraba de repetirse a sí mismo esa frase fatídica, cada día, cada hora. Cada segundo que pasaba la sentía latir dentro de él, llenándole de odio cada vez más y más profundo.


Hacía mucho que no publicaba un fic, he estado un poco atareada últimamente. Esto es algo que he escrito hace poco para el Primer Concurso de Fanfics de Saihôshi Redemtion, continuación del comic de Sahiôshi, The Guardian, para los que no os lo hayáis leído os lo recomiendo muchíiiisimo.

www .Saihoshi. com

Ahí podéis encontrar un montón de información útil.

_**ADVERTENCIA: Slash (si no sabes lo que es infórmate primero y lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Shen, Ejecutor el Este<strong>

Todo podría haber sido distinto.

En su mente no paraba de repetirse a sí mismo esa frase fatídica, cada día, cada hora. Cada segundo que pasaba la sentía latir dentro de él, llenándole de odio cada vez más y más profundo, emponzoñándose con su propio rencor.

Perdiéndose a sí mismo.

Y el que esa frase no parase de atormentarle se debía a un oscuro punto de su pasado; un punto de inflexión donde todo lo que creía conocer o lo que para él era tan real como su propia respiración se había derrumbado ante sus propios ojos sin que pudiese hacer nada para escapar de esa realidad. Aun temblaba por dentro al recordarlo aunque no lo reconocería ante nadie.

Moriría primero antes que exponerse a sí mismo de esa manera.

Porque había una cosa que tenía bien clara. Eso le hacía débil. Por eso debía consolarse pensando que las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes, que guardando rencor y odio eterno aún podría seguir fingiendo que las cosas podían cambiar. Que lo harían llegado el momento, cuando ya no pudiera soportar tanto veneno corriendo por sus venas.

También porque debía decirse a sí mismo que era odio y nada más. Que aquella vez solo sintió repugnancia y profundo odio ante la escena que contemplaron sus ojos.

Casi se sentía así a cada segundo que pasaba.

Cada vez que volvía la cabeza y veía a su hermano allí, en compañía del traidor, recordaba la sensación de entonces. Era algo que escocía como sal sobre una herida abierta.

Aquella vez...

Recordaba que hacía calor. Era un día con un sol brillante que lo inundaba todo, se colaba hasta entre las apretadas hojas de los árboles, justo donde él trataba de resguardarse de él.

Recordaba correr por el bosque, tratando de encontrar algo que aliviara aquella sensación de calor y sofoco que le atormentaba. También estaba escapando. Sí, ahora que su hermano iba a convertirse por fin en un Guardián él ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

Shen casi sonrió al recordarlo.

Yinn, su hermano mayor, era su héroe. Había pasado innumerables pruebas, tanto físicas como mentales, hasta haber llegado donde estaba ahora. Le admiraba. Se decía a sí mismo que algún día llegaría a ser algo parecido, al menos se esforzaría por lograr ser la mitad de hombre de lo que era su hermano.

Sin embargo ahora estaba solo. Más solo que nunca y no era capaz de soportarlo.

Recuerda correr en una dirección hasta toparse con un pequeño estanque lleno de agua cristalina escondido entre la espesura de los árboles y los matorrales. La sensación de alivio de entonces también puede casi saborearla ahora.

Pero ahí fue donde empezó a truncarse todo. Al levantar la vista un poco más apenas no pudo creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Allí estaba su hermano, su héroe. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y los ojos entrecerrados, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y de ella brotaban gemidos que aun hoy no han abandonado sus oídos. También puede ver perfectamente todavía aquella cara llena de placer.

Tendido sobre su adorado hermano había otro chico. Uno que recordaba perfectamente. Yinn siempre iba con él. Leah. Puaj, hasta pensar en su nombre aun le repugnaba hasta el punto de hacerle sentir verdaderas nauseas. El chico estaba sobre su hermano, apretando los dientes y con sus manos sobre la cadera de Yinn.

Estaban desnudos, uno contra el otro. Y se movían como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Hubiera deseado que esa escena no tuviera sentido para él. Que pudiera borrarla de su memoria igual que si de una experiencia traumática se tratase. Pero no había ocurrido. Aun oía los gemidos, a gritos, cada noche.

Ahí fue. El punto de inflexión.

Ahí había comenzado todo ese odio que había terminado de convertir su corazón en una dura roca. Yinn le había decepcionado. Traicionado el ideal que representaba para él, que tanto le veneraba. No era más que un maldito fraude.

Se quedó allí petrificado ante la escena y los ojos oscuros de Yinn se posaron en él un instante sin verle realmente en ese momento preciso en que ambos chicos caían derrumbados a tierra, exhaustos. Y al ver a su hermano entre los brazos de ese chico, totalmente sumiso, derrotado, fue cuando comenzó a sentir esa sensación de escozor.

Le escocían las palmas de las manos, las mejillas... Se sentía tan traicionado que su cuerpo entero bullía de rabia.

Salió corriendo de allí sin ánimos para contemplar nada más. Su hermano era un mentiroso y todo lo que había aprendido de él no valía para nada. Solo eran patrañas.

Se enjugó las pequeñas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos mientras corría, no quería tropezar. Todo estaba borroso.

Cuando al fin se detuvo en un rincón aún mas apartado del bosque lloró como nunca lo había hecho hasta ese momento. No era de tristeza ante la traición de Yinn. No, qué va. Le consoló muchísimo más decirse a sí mismo que lloraba de rabia. Porque eso era lo que sentía ya por Yinn. Solo rabia.

Todo era culpa de su hermano. Si no hubiera sido por él, todo habría sido distinto.

Sintió la brisa en la cara mientras montaba encima del caballo. Suspiró y se sorprendió a sí mismo.

—¿Crees que Kaleth estará bien? —Escuchó como el traidor pelirrojo le decía a su hermano. Apretó los dientes con rabia. Maldición. Si por él fuera esos dos no se librarían de las tres lunas sangrientas tan fácilmente.

—Ya sabes cómo es, estará bien. —Yinn contestó. Apretó tanto los dientes que se los hubiera partido. No podía soportar ese tono tan... asquerosamente fraternal. Ese jodido traidor de Yinn solo debería poder hablarle así a él. A nadie más.

—Eh, Yinn, puedo... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Comentó de nuevo Sastre. Sin quererlo estaba totalmente inmerso en la insulsa conversación. No vio el asentimiento de Yinn pero lo supuso. Su hermano podía ser tan complaciente... —¿Aun recuerdas a Leah? Quiero decir... Los rasgos de Kaleth aparecen cada vez más y más borrosos en mi mente.

De los labios de Yinn salió una risa suave pero que camuflaba la amargura del recuerdo que ese nombre había levantado.

Shen sintió las palmas de sus manos sangrar al clavarse sus propias uñas. Otra vez ese maldito nombre. Ni muerto su hermano podía olvidarse de él.

—Su cara es ya un manchón borroso en mi memoria, amigo, pero la sensación que me producía sigue ahí, anclada al recuerdo. Eso no se borra.

Rió en voz alta. Una enorme y despectiva carcajada que solo ocultaba una vez más su rabia y odio. Giró el cuerpo, sonriendo sarcástico.

—Parecéis un par de putas parloteando del último tío al que se tiraron. —Una nueva carcajada, mas fuerte y estridente que la anterior. Destinada deliberadamente a sacar de quicio a Yinn si su comentario no lo había logrado. —¡Oh, Leah, cuanto te echo de menos, ojalá no hubieras muerto!

—¡Cierra la boca, Shen! —Le gritó Yinn airado mientras sus mejillas se encendían de rabia. Él sonrió a conseguir su propósito.

—Asquerosos traidores... —Murmuró antes de girarse de nuevo hacia delante y jurarse a sí mismo que no escucharía más conversaciones de esos dos. En esos instantes le hervía la sangre mezclada con veneno.

Más tarde ese mismo día habían acampado en un saliente de piedras bastante resguardado incluso de las miradas ajenas. De dos en dos en las tiendas, como siempre. Tumbado de espaldas con los brazos cruzados sobre la nuca se apartaba todo lo posible del cuerpo de Kamil, tendido a su lado.

Cuando ya no pudo más se levantó y salió de la tienda, siendo inmediatamente iluminado por el pequeño fuego que aun ardía. La tienda de Yinn y el traidor estaba al lado de la suya, completamente cerrada y a oscuras. Tembló. Necesitaba partirle la cara a Yinn. Era como una necesidad vital, solo así podía deshacerse de un poco de ese odio que emponzoñaba su ser.

Y llevaba todo el día conteniéndose.

Sin miramientos abrió la lona de la tienda y entró con pasos firmes, totalmente ajeno a las dos miradas hostiles que le esperaban al otro lado. Fijó sus helados ojos azules sobre su hermano. Su voz también sonaba como si fuera un viento polar.

—Largo, traidor. —Dijo, apartándose del camino de Sastre, dándole a entender que era a él a quien iba dirigida esa orden aunque sus ojos no se apartaban de Yinn.

Sastre no protestó. Ese pelirrojo cabrón casi nunca protestaba. Quizá eso era una cosa que podía haberle gustado. Pero no. A él no le gustaba nada ni nadie. Al menos ya no. Hacía mucho que había comprendido que para él solo él mismo era importante. Lo comprendió en el momento en que todo había cambiado.

—¡Joder, Shen! —Protestó Yinn, haciendo ademán de levantarse para ir tras Sastre. Él le puso una mano en el pecho y le empujó sin ningún miramiento, haciéndole caer al suelo otra vez .

—Tú te quedas, princesa. —Le espetó. —Tengo cosas que solucionar contigo.

—¡Oh, qué sorpresa! Tú queriendo solucionar algo... Debe ser una señal del fin del mundo. —Yinn se levantó de nuevo del suelo e intentó esquivar su cuerpo macizo.

—¡No quiero solucionar nada contigo, solo darte lo que te mereces!

Sus manos fueron a parar de nuevo al pecho de Yinn, empujándole de nuevo. Esta vez los brazos de Yinn se aferraron a los suyos para no caer o, en ultima instancia, arrástrarle con él.

Los dos cayeron al suelo de la tienda, enzarzados en una pelea por apartarse el uno del otro.

Cuando al fin se separaron estaban los dos sentados, mirándose con intensidad y recelo.

—Antes éramos hermanos, Shen. —Dijo Yinn sin dejar de mirarle. Ahora sus ojos azules parecían más fríos que nunca, tendría que dejar salir el veneno alguna vez.

—Antes de que tú me traicionaras, Yinn. —Le respondió sin que le temblase la voz.

—¡Yo nunca te he traicionado! —Se acercó a él a pesar del grito y le empujó de nuevo hasta que Yinn dio con su espalda en la lona del suelo y le miraba enfurecido al notar cómo le sujetaba al suelo ambas manos. Sus caras estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban a medio camino y algunos mechones del pelo negro de Shen caían sobre el rostro de su hermano.

—¡Me traicionaste cuando te vi con él!—Le gritó de vuelta.

Y tampoco supo porqué lo hizo. Quizá era otra más de sus muchas maneras de castigar a su hermano. Quizá era rabia y odio lo que quería dejar salir y no supo como. Pero el caso es que se dejó caer sobre él, capturando su boca como un depredador captura su presa; con violencia. Pudo sentir con satisfacción como sus dientes se hincaban en la delicada piel de los labios y como Yinn luchaba por apartarse de él.

Le soltó con la misma violencia, apartándose de manera brusca al comprobar que de sus ojos se había escapado una lágrima rebelde. De rabia, se volvió a repetir, tratando de engañarse de nuevo.

—Hermano... —Susurró Yinn, estupefacto y aun tendido en el suelo mientras le observaba llorar. Le miró y le hubiera matado solo con esa mirada helada.

—Tú no eres mi hermano. —Escupió con los dientes apretados.

Lo que brotaba de sus ojos no eran lágrimas, era el veneno acumulado que corría por sus venas en lugar de su sangre.

Porque no importaba cuanto se quisiera engañar a sí mismo o cuánto hubiera llegado a hacerlo. Conocía porqué odiaba a su hermano. Sabía porqué no podía perdonarle ni porqué esa escena no desparecería jamás de su mente.

Pero no lo reconocería nunca, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Antes moriría envenenado.

Y ni siquiera le consolaba, ahora que volvía a su tienda con el ánimo huracanado, el recuerdo de los labios tibios ni de la piel suave entre sus dientes.

Aun se sentía traicionado por él mismo.

Fin


End file.
